The Accident
by Atunez
Summary: An accident happens with miles and phoenix, what will result with this? what will happen to the both of them? ( Rated M for later chapters, coming soon! )


**wAuthor's Note** : I finally got up and starting working on this hopefully you enjoy it, as much as i do. This is a good start for me i would say but i will get better with time for sure! anyways any comments are appreciated, also if there a critic of some sorts i would like to hear it and hopefully improve myself! Now back to the story

* * *

It was a shiny day, the sun was giving out it's luminous rays. It was 8:30 O'Clock and as usual Phoenix is late again.

Suddenly He sees himself in a unusual place, then it came to him. He was sleeping over at Mile's house, as he was waking up and realizing what is around him he started to notice Miles next to him, Then the sudden realization came to his mind. He was naked, starting to wonder "Did we make out yesterday?". Trying to remember what happened yesterday, but failing everytime he tries.

He decided it was best to get out bed, He went to make coffee for himself. As he was about to finish his coffee he saw miles at the corner of his eye. Miles said "Good morning" with a caring tone, as he turned to answer he saw miles with his pajamas on him, then Phoenix just remembered that he forgot to wear his clothes back, His face started to blush. Red coming out quickly it was pretty dark Miles noticed and said "It's not like you are going to hide anything."

Leaving the coffee behind he quickly went to miles room and wore his clothes. Coming back down he saw miles finishing his tea and his coffee finished. Phoenix was wondering, thinking about what happened yesterday, meanwhile Miles was calling him.

He was spaced out.

Miles called him again but this time he had wore his clothes for work. Phoenix answered, yet Miles noticed that he was spaced out thinking of something. Then Miles out of the blue said to Phoenix "Hey, get ready we are leaving". Finishing he coffee Quickly his mouth Burned him, but he took the pain on.

Rushing off they both got in the car and miles left rather quickly, it seemed like the air was filled with tension, Phoenix wanted to break the awkwardness and said "So..", Miles decided it was best to stay quiet, he wanted to focus on the road, when out of nowhere Phoenix moved for a kiss.

When suddenly time stopped for both Phoenix and miles. A speeding car crashed them, people all around the accident called the emergency, a rushing ambulance came took up both Phoenix and Miles.

Phoenix blacked out.

Seemingly tears came out of Miles's eyes. His field of view was getting more blurry as time was passing, the last thing he saw was red, red coming from Phoenix's face.

He wanted to help, but he couldn't not now at least, He was weak. He felt useless. Before he fainted he heard people screaming, or something like that he couldn't figure it out.

Time passes on and on, they feeling nothing, then miles opened his eyes it seemed like it was in the night, He had a case around his arm and some Bruises.

Soon later a nurse came checking up on him "Hope you are okay" She said with a tone of caring, yet all He could think about was one thing, the only thing "Where is Phoenix?" It seemed as He was blaming himself, he wanted to see him. No, He needed to see him.

She knew what was across his mind but she said "He is resting in his room, Why do you ask?" She wanted to know why he was that much interested into ignored the last part and answered without thinking as if something was following him and he is too scared to look back "Can I see him?" You can hear the tone of pain it had.

Well, it is true that he is bruised but that didn't affect him, He was the only one affecting him.

She had to think, at first she was going to say No, in the end he is injured and has a broken arm with a case around it. But she decided that she shouldn't say that since from what it seems he wanted to see him, no rather he needed to see him. "Yes, but before you go I want to check on you" her mind was rejecting that decision but she did what was best for him.

He nodded then time passes and passes for him it seemed like hours, days, centuries, ages. But it ended with "You can go".He rushed out of the room, and just he was opening the door the nurse told him that the room was 3 rooms across from him to the right.

Miles went there as fast as he could, Well with his Injury it was a bit slower than normal. He opened the door to his room, it felt like ghost-silence was broken from the creeks of the door. Miles was about to drop, It took him his all to group himself and go to him.

He picked up the chair and put it next to Phoenix's bed, He sat on it, then it was so quick he started to drop tears, His sobbing couldn't be heard from outside of the room which was best for him. He was in there crying, blaming himself. He couldn't stand here and see Phoenix like that. He had cuts all over him, all his mind imagined was the blood dripping from him.

He couldn't forgive himself.

He was convinced that Phoenix won't forgive him either, He keep repeating "Please, Please don't leave me alone. I need you with me!".

His arms over Phoenix's chest and legs, also with tears making a clear spot on the sheet, with time he basically cried himself to sleep.

Next day he had an arm over his head it was rubbing it softly, slowly he lifted his head thinking it was Phoenix, Was it Phoenix, Was it him? Lifting his head up he saw a hand at the start but instantly realized it wasn't for Phoenix, He was quiet sad but he knew that someone else was there, so he had to put up a fake smile. It was Apollo, He was smiling but the sad expression on his face was clear, but he didn't want to stay quiet nor want to hold the awkward air in the room, so he just started with a "Good Morning, feeling better?"

Miles took a couple of minutes to answer, his mind was everywhere, he has to organize it and quickly for his sake,his tone was quiet obvious showing what he is feeling, Sadness. In a low tone he said "I am fine" It was almost a whisper, He wanted to say something else but he couldn't he just can't make anything he can say. He asked about Trucy, Well at least if she knows what happened, Apollo replied with a nod.

Then time passed slowly, Apollo didn't want to leave Miles alone, He wanted to help him. Somehow someway he wanted to help, He opened his arms telling Miles to sit in his lap, Neither of them wanted to do that but it seemed right for Apollo he did it for Miles. Miles sat on his lap, He could hear Apollo's breathing, He started to ask Apollo, "Will he be fine?" His tone told everything, From worriness to sadness.

He started sobbing, Apollo tightened his arms around Miles. "Yes, He will" he replied there was a tone of worriness but it is also a whisper. Time passed pretty fast from here on out, doctors came checked on him and left and they both ate, having small chats here and there, it was late now, Miles now is holding a frown, Apollo asked if Miles wanted to be dropped off to his home, He thanked him but also rejected him. Staying is the only option here, he told himself that, he didn't stop saying that not that he had anything to do. Time goes on and on it's 12 midnight Miles is tired, He is sobbing badly now the tears are everywhere his eyes seem as if they had water thrown at them, His clothes and sheets are wet now, He couldn't think of anything, nothing. **Nothing.**


End file.
